guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Welcome back Nice to see your name on recent changes again :] — Skuld 07:28, 17 November 2006 (CST) :Thank you very much! I love to be editing the wiki again! It's good to be here and I hope that all of the people from good old times will be active too. Now I'll go play some GW too, but I'll be back creating the skill quick references later. -- (talk) 07:30, 17 November 2006 (CST) Mithran's user page Hi, there, I made my user page based on yours, but I used Wiki code instead of HTML for user boxes and made them with fixed sizes. I also added user categories, but hidding their templates with CSS, so altought my page appears in those categories, I have my own 'category boxes'. I hope you get spare time to seek my page for those changes and like them. Mithran 19:39, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Oh, sorry, about the icon, I though that 'do not use my icon' was meat so people do not use as it were theirs, but I used specifically saying that icon is you, linking to your user page. If I use the 'do not use gem icon' that resembles a 'forbidden' signal, that would look more like 'not based on gem page', but my page is based in yours so I, I, I... :S ... loop error . Mithran 09:53, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::The 'don't use my icon' was ment so that no one uses it for anything. PanSola got a special permission once for personal reasons, but I would really like others not to use it, although the icon would look really great as it does on your user page. I am aware of the low quality of the no-gem icon, but I'll do a better quality version myself today. -- (talk) 04:56, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::I left if for later and forgot about it. I have bad memory because I never eat fish (no, I'm not joking). I removed your icon, now there is nothing in the 'based in gem's page' box, because I will not use an icon with a 'forbidden' sing over it. If you want me to try another one without the forbidden brand I would try for you. (If I remember and have time, XD). Mithran 18:41, 3 December 2006 (CST) Oh bleep I've been using IE6 for most of my wiki activity, and for personal reasons can't upgrade to IE7. One of the bugs is when I click the link http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=%22Stand_Your_Ground%21%22&diff=0&oldid=418009 in my email, it instead redirects me to a page titled Stand Your Ground!. Being tired of this, I decided to make that page redirect to the "Stand Your Ground!" article... and it kinda went boom. I'm not completely sure what happened, but here's the history of that page. I thought I might test it out by clicking the link in my email again and it showed me a page with random history dif stuff from the "Stand Your Ground!" article! (I didn't mean to do that, I wanted a link to the main SYG page.) Not knowing if I was messing with the actual SYG page, I wiped the redirect... and now that I've stopped panicing, it seems like there's been no damage to the actual SYG page. Could I impose on you to confirm this and possibly find out what went wrong? I'd really like a way around that link-following bug... And appologies in advance for any damage caused. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:50, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Nothing has been damaged. :) But now I need to run so I'll need to take a better look on what you did later. Cu in 1-2 hours! -- (talk) 01:30, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::Heh, thanks for checking. I'm just glad to have someone I can bring these things to. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:06, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::I tried to look at what you've done, but as the article was deleted, I can't. Anyway, if you manage to break something, don't worry. We have a lot of active contributors who know how to fix things. -- (talk) 05:49, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Oh wow, you're right. Someone got to that delete tag faster than I would have thought. --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:39, 25 November 2006 (CST) 07:43, 23 November 2006 rev 1) #REDIRECT "Stand Your Ground!" 07:44, 23 November 2006 rev 2) 11:23, 25 November 2006 rev 3) 11:32, 25 November 2006 Fyren deleted Stand Your Ground! (content was: ' ' (and the only contributor was 'Armond')) — Skuld 10:52, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Well, I can't spot a mistake here, but I created Stand Your Ground! as a redirect page as we have redirects without the quotation marks for other shouts too. -- (talk) 10:58, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::The big thing I have is that if I click the history link in my email to try to see who did what to the page, it brings me to that error page. I was trying to make it so the error page would redirect to the correct history page... or something. Is there any way we can do that? You people know the code better than I do :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 13:03, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::I don't even know where you get that e-mail from. If it is a wiki generated autoemail noting you of edits or something, it can easily be fixed by Fyren or someone. You might want to note him of this discussion. -- (talk) 14:48, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, that's exactly the one I meant. I'' let him know then, though it could just be an IE thing... Also, the open and close parenthases get lost in following the link. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:45, 25 November 2006 (CST) Userpage Prince Morda No, I don't mind, as you have mentioned it on your user page Morda. 12:49, 4 December 2006 (CST) Renamed skills and redirects I was just looking for a mysterius skill called Shameful Waste, and only after some time found out that it's now called Wastrel's Collapse. This might not be the right place to ask this, but since you renamed the page and are also an admin: Is there any particular reason we don't redirect in those cases? It seems it couldn't hurt to have those in place. DeepSearch 04:47, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Our redirect stance has softened of late, looking over GuildWiki:Redirect. I presume Shameful Waste was the preview event name for the skill. If so I wouldn't have a problem with you creating a redirect for it (I suppose you could say it's a common misnomer). --Xasxas256 05:12, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm sure the redirects would have their use as long as they are deleted when the next campaign is out. They should probably have a category like Category:Renamed skills, so they could be easily managed. What comes to adminship, I'm not one of them. -- (talk) 05:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::With our current revised policy on redirects it would be entirely reasonable for the redirect to exist indefinitely. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:33, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ok, thanks for the info, I added redirects for both Shameful Waste and Revitalize. Sorry for the mistake about being an admin Gem. You signature icon just makes you look so important ;) DeepSearch 06:47, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hehe, no problem. :) Actually, if you didn't read the thing below, some people think I should be one. We'll see... -- (talk) 06:59, 5 December 2006 (CST) Nomination Looking at the above you're almost there! Are you sure you don't want to be nominated? There isn't really anyone currently in GuildWiki:Requests for adminship who's can step in if the powers that be decided we need another admin...you could be the next chosen one! --Xasxas256 05:12, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmmmmm.... Now that I got my laptop repaired and I'm actually playing the game, I could probably use the admin tools to help the wiki more than I could have previously. I am honoured that I've been suggested a few times (seriously or not) and this time I would not turn the nomination down. If someone nominates me now or in the near future, it is up to the other guildwikians to decide whether I should take the role or not. -- (talk) 05:38, 5 December 2006 (CST)